


We Shouldn't Be Doing This

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (between James Sirius/Albus Severus), 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Teddy Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, hung!teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Teddy comes home to the Potter household after a day of Healer training aiming to take a nap when he stumbles on James and Al in a rather compromising position.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapricornBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/gifts).



> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own. Happy birthday dear Capri! I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy this decidedly dirty little nextgen smutlet! All characters depicted are above the age of consent [Al - 19, James - 20, Teddy – 24/25]
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Teddy barreled into the Potter household, dumping his jacket in an empty armchair and kicking off his heavy boots. He set down his Healer training workbooks on the coffee table. The house sounded quiet, and felt very still. He shrugged to himself, pausing in the kitchen to swipe two biscuits from the tin on the counter. He stuffed them both in his mouth at once as he took the steps two at a time. If no one was home, then he planned to have a quick nap in the boys’ room before Lily came home and started practicing for her singing lessons. _More like caterwauling_ , Teddy thought to himself with a grimace. He couldn’t wait until she returned to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks for her final year so that he wouldn’t have to listen to her singing, which interrupted every nap he tried to take over the summer while he finished his studies. He was glad that Jamie’s Auror training, and Al’s summer job in Diagon Alley kept them both busy enough to be scarce when Teddy had to study. He scrubbed a hand through his bright teal hair, scratching at the back of his head with blunt, painted nails. He yawned, mouth opening wide as he reached Jamie and Al’s room.

Muffled sounds made him pause before he opened the door. His hand rested on the handle as he leaned closer to make out what was going on. He thought he heard a low groan, and wondered if one of them wasn’t feeling well and came home for the day. Without giving it much thought, Teddy opened the door and entered the room, freezing as soon as he saw Jamie and Al.

They were equally frozen, both of them staring at him with wide, guilty eyes. They sprang apart on Jamie’s bed, Al desperately grasping for the bedcovers to cover his naked lap, and Jamie scrambling to pick up a t-shirt from the floor to hold in front of his hard cock. Teddy blinked slowly, his brain struggling to process the scene he had just walked in on, with James and Al touching each other.

“We weren’t —“ James started to say in a panicked rush, but was silenced when Teddy simply stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it with a quick wand movement. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two brothers. “Teddy, you can’t tell anyone,” James said seriously, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

He nodded slowly, heat coiling low in his stomach as he pictured what they must have looked like before he came in. His mind supplied the low groan he had heard, now matched up with the truth of what they’d really been up to.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Teddy said, sitting down heavily on Al’s bed. “I came up for a nap. I guess I’m not feeling so tired now, though.”

Al snorted, looking back and forth between Teddy and James. There was a lovely flush creeping up his neck that made Teddy lick his lips.

“No, seriously. Don’t stop,” Teddy said quietly, an edge to his voice. Both of the boys looked at him, watched him as he squeezed his half hard dick through his jeans. They glanced back at each other, a silent conversation happening between them when Al raised his eyebrows and Jamie tilted his head in consideration. Teddy held his breath, squeezing himself while he waited. They seemed to reach an agreement when Al looked down at his lap, his lips twitching into a wicked grin. He eyed Teddy out of the corner of his eyes while he slowly dragged the covers away from his lap, revealing his hard prick. Teddy took a shallow breath, shifting around to lean back against the wall more comfortably.

He watched with hungry eyes as Jamie and Al scooted close together again, exchanging secret smiles full of fondness and their shared deviance. Their hands trailed over each other with familiarity that made Teddy wonder just how long they’d been doing this. He bit his lip as Jamie took Al in hand, stroking him in an almost lazy fashion. Al’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed with pleasure. His hips pushed up into the circle of Jamie’s fist. Jamie’s other hand brushed Al’s t-shirt up higher, revealing more of his skin. He grinned as his fingers teased Al until he squirmed.

“Tickles,” Al murmured, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jamie’s neck. He opened his lips to suck and nibble at his neck while his hips thrust into Jamie’s hand. A low hum of pleasure rumbled out of James as he tilted his head to the side.

“Touch — Touch James,” Teddy stammered, swallowing to ease the dryness in his throat. Al shot a quick look at him over his shoulder, his green eyes flashing with heat and amusement.

“Are you going to tell us what you want us to do, Teddy?” Al asked in a falsely coy voice, running his fingers through Jamie’s hair. He grinned over at Teddy before leaning close to James again, nibbling on his ear and running a teasing finger up Jamie’s shaft. James spread his legs wider obediently, leaning back on his hands to balance himself. Teddy bit his lip around a muffled groan when Al’s fingers wrapped around Jamie’s cock. His eyes were glued to the way Al stroked James, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb across the shining crown. James grinned and tilted his head back.

“Mm, feels so nice, Al,” James murmured. His hips pumped up slowly as he matched Al’s rhythm. He reached one hand forward to fondle Al’s balls, rolling them in his hand and giving them a squeeze that Teddy felt in sympathy, his cock twitching. As they focused on each other he popped the button on his jeans, reaching a hand in to free his throbbing cock from his pants. James watched him through lowered lashes, smirking cockily at him. Teddy felt his face heat up as he stroked his cock, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“How long?” Teddy rasped. The boys glanced over at him before looking at each other shyly.

“Long enough,” James said. Al pressed a fond kiss to his shoulder as he pressed his thumb into the slit. “It’s our little secret,” he said on a breathy sigh.

“Do you…is this all you do?” Teddy asked, unsure whether or not was ready to hear the answer. His thoughts were flooded with images of Al and James in several compromising positions; his mind raced to fill in the blanks about how they learned each other’s bodies.

“That would be telling,” Al said with a laugh. His eyes landed on Teddy’s lap, widening when they saw his cock. His ears felt hot as Al openly stared while he wanked his brother’s cock. He felt acutely aware of Al’s gaze as he squeezed himself.

“Do you suck each other?” Teddy swallowed thickly, taking a shuddering breath when James snorted and nodded. “Show me.”

Al and James shifted around on the bed, with Al laying spread out on his back while James kneeled over him, his head facing towards Al’s feet.

“Fuck,” Teddy muttered, embarrassed that he was so affected before they even did anything. James shot him another grin before he settled himself on his elbows, not wasting any time before he leaned down to take Al’s cock into his mouth. Al hummed his approval, stroking Jamie’s arse. He leaned up between Jamie’s spread legs and closed his lips around the head of his brother’s cock. “Fuck,” Teddy repeated, stroking himself faster as they both bobbed their heads in tandem, making obscene slurping sounds as they sucked each other. He didn’t think he would be able to last much longer, he could already feel his balls tightening and the heat in his stomach pulsing through him.

They both seemed well practiced, each with their own techniques that reduced each other to whimpering messes. Al had his legs spread wide on the bed while James took him deep, using one hand to massage his balls. Meanwhile, Al had his jaw open wide while James eagerly fucked his face, his hips rolling and snapping sharply. Al’s hands rested on Jamie’s arse, urging him on with firm squeezes. Teddy’s breath came in sharp pants as his hand flew over his cock. Merlin, it was so hot to watch them blowing each other — something they definitely shouldn’t be doing. He let out a broken moan.

Al tapped James on the side and they both released each other’s pricks. He jerked his head over towards Teddy and James nodded, another silent agreement passing between them. They both sat up, leaving space between them.

“Teddy, come over here,” Al said, crooking his finger in his direction. He had to squeeze hard on the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. Teddy glanced over at James. He nodded, his eyes slowly taking Teddy’s body in from head to toe, lingering on his dick.

Teddy scooted to the edge of the bed, standing on shaking legs. He stumbled two steps closer to Jamie’s bed before he paused to kick his tight jeans free from his legs. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and slipped them off, too, letting them fall to the ground. Both of the boys held their hands out invitingly to Teddy, capturing his wrists when he was close enough, and arranged him so he was seated between them. James immediately leaned over and kissed his neck, nudging his nose against the sensitive skin under Teddy’s ear. Al ran his hands down his arm, threading their fingers together and holding his hand for a moment while he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Teddy’s brain felt overloaded as they stroked and groped him. His cock jutted out from between his legs, dripping with precome.

“We shouldn’t — ah,” Teddy broke off as James sucked on his earlobe. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said, trying to belatedly find a voice of reason from somewhere deep inside his mind. Al chuckled darkly, and oh, _Merlin_ , that sound shouldn’t go straight to his cock. He reached out and stroked Teddy’s prick.

“This can be our secret, too,” Al said. Jamie’s hand joined Al’s, their fingers tangling together to wank his length together. He groaned and leaned his head down against Jamie’s shoulder. It felt far too good, and he knew nothing could stop him.

“Can I—?” Teddy broke off from the end of his question, slowly reaching towards both of their laps.

“Please, Teddy,” Al breathed in his ear while he and James squeezed his length. James nodded on his other side, jerking his hips towards Teddy’s hand.

“Touch us,” he murmured hotly.

Teddy swore under his breath, gripping them both in a firm hold. Their hands all moved in tandem — Teddy stroking both of their cocks while they tugged on his thick length together. They all passed breathy, desperate sounds between them as they all chased their releases. A small part of Teddy’s brain wondered what they all looked like together like this; he wished he had a large mirror so he could watch as it happened. Al’s tongue darted out to lick up a drop of sweat that rolled down his neck, effectively shorting out his brain as he thrust into their joined hands.

“Shit, I’m so close,” Teddy mumbled. Their joined hands squeezed around his cock.

“Jamie,” Al said in a quiet keen. Their eyes met and yet again a silent conversation occurred between them. They both surged forward in front of Teddy, their lips meeting in a scorching, filthy kiss. Teddy watched with wide eyes and shallow breaths while their tongues slid together. They made the most delicious, whimpering sounds as they kissed. Their joined hands were flying over Teddy’s cock while he worked them both with firm pumps of his fists.

Al cried out, muffled by his kiss with James, and Teddy felt his release spilling over his hand. James followed a moment later with a quiet whimper, breaking away from kissing Al to bury his head into Teddy’s neck while his hips rode out the last of his orgasm. Teddy’s hips jerked as Al and James squeezed, stroking him in quick tugs. He lost it when Al picked up his hand and sucked his own come from Teddy’s fingers until it was clean.

“Oh fuck,” Teddy whimpered, his whole body seizing as his orgasm rushed through him. His cock twitched as he came in pearly globs, spilling over James and Al’s hands and landing in sticky ropes on the floor. “Oh Merlin, _fuck_ ,” he swore as they milked his come from his cock. When he was spent he flopped back against the bed with a ragged breath. James and Al were still sitting up, staring at each other with warmth and fondness in their eyes. Teddy stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, trying not to think about what they — what _all of them_ — had just done.

Al leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve his wand and cast an efficient _Scourgify_ on all three of them before he flounced back over to his side of the room. James folded his hands behind his head and dropped onto his back next to Teddy with a satisfied sigh.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Teddy said with wide eyes, covering his heated face. James chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Oh hush. It’s our secret now, remember?” James sat up, scratching his stomach absently. “Al, go get us some food.”

“You get it,” Al shot back as he tugged on jogging shorts before throwing himself onto his bed and pulling out one of his Muggle comic books. James tossed a pillow at him, and dodged out of the room before Al could retaliate with a Jinx or a Hex. Teddy could feel his eyes on him while he was in the middle of a mental breakdown on ethics.

“Stop thinking to hard, you’ll break your brain before you finish your Healer training,” Al chided. Teddy met his gaze with wide, panicked eyes. Al snorted and rolled his eyes before flashing him a lascivious look. “Maybe we can all do that again sometime, I don’t mind sharing.”

Teddy let out a choked sound, and hid his head underneath a pillow.

“And you might want to put that monster away before Lils gets home. I can’t have you scarring my baby sister for life,” Al added teasingly. Teddy let out a muffled _ngghh_ , and scrambled tug his pants and jeans back on while Al laughed at him.


End file.
